


I’m in supernatural?

by Crowleysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysbitch/pseuds/Crowleysbitch
Summary: Hello! Hope you like it and leave your thoughts in the comments, it helps a lot! Thank youThis story is happening in latest seasons, but it doesn’t really matter, because i won’t be using specific series or episodes





	I’m in supernatural?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like it and leave your thoughts in the comments, it helps a lot! Thank you
> 
> This story is happening in latest seasons, but it doesn’t really matter, because i won’t be using specific series or episodes

You are laying comfy in your bed, in a long t-shirt, messy hair with a cup of coffee and watching your favourite show, Supernatural. It’s morning and what better way to start your morning than watching the boys you love the most. You decided to watch a fun episode, a light one to get a good day started.  
A half way through the episode you start wishing how much you want to be in supernatural reality, being and living with Sam and Dean. 

““Probably I would die the first week, but whatever, it still would be nice” you say. 

You just sigh at the thought of that and continue to watch, but when you blink and open your eyes you see...

“OH SHIT” 

You hear a rough voice behind you. You turn around and look and there is Dean and Sam standing with their guns pointed at you. But you stand there in your t-shirt and underwear, with a messy bun and a cup of coffee. In shock. 

“”Who are you and how did you get here?” Sam asks  
“”You showed up out of the blue, who are you” Dean angry says

You just can’t say anything you just are trying to realise where are you and what is going on. One thing that you do understand is that you are in bunker and Sam and Dean are pointing guns at you. 

“”One second, please.... WHAT THE FUCK” you stressfully say.  
“”I don’t know, you tell me” Dean says.  
“”Well, I don’t know either, Dean”  
“”How do you know my name?” Dean even more angry asks and starts to move closer to you.

You start to stress more, because they can actually kill you

“”WAIT WAIT WAIT, please” you step back with your hand in front of you. “”Okay, I don’t know what happened, but please just listen me out. So, I was watching you guys..  
“”What do you mean watching us? From where?” Sam interrupts you  
“”I was watching you guys from my fucking room on my laptop. You are a show. And I don’t know, in the middle of the episode I wished I could be in the show, I blinked and here I fucking are with my coffee cup and in my underwear, scared to death because you are ready to kill me” 

“”Is that even possible?” Dean asks Sam  
“”Maybe. Remember when we got sucked into different reality where we were a show? She is probably from that reality. “  
“Shit” Dean let’s his gun down and looks at you. And your barely covered legs. 

“”Yeah I remember that episode too” You say  
“Okay, come on, sit.” Dean shows you where to sit. “”Tell us everything, about you and what you know about us”  
“”I know everything about you two. Well I mean whatever was shown. Your dialogs, huntings, deaths and all the other shit that is going on, besides random hunting trips. I mean the big things starting from your dads death, Sams death, how Dean made a deal with demon, how you fighted Azazel, how Dean was in hell and so on.”

There is a short silence, but Sam asks 

“”And how about you?”  
“”My name is Y/N and I’m just a normal person, working, having fun, living my life.” “”But I just think that this is the best dream and I really don’t want to wake up”  
“No, this is not a dream, sweetheart” Dean tells you. 

You keep sitting at the table, thinking what to do, is this really reality or is it a dream. And a long one. The boys are a little further standing and talking, but you can kind of hear them.

“”What are we going to do?” Dean asks Sam  
“”She doesn’t seem like a threat, she looks in shock. I mean I don’t think she’s lying.”  
“”We should probably call Cas and see what he thinks. Maybe he can, you know, get into her brains and shit”  
“”Dean, that is painful, I don’t want to torture this girl. She looks innocent.”  
“”We can’t risk it Sammy”

“”Okay, um so if you know everything about our life, than you know about Castiel, right?” Sam asks you  
“”Yes” you answer camly

In a few minutes Castiel is standing in front of you, looking at you questionable. 

“”Who is this?” Cas asks guys  
“”We think she is from different reality. She just showed here out of nowhere and says that she was watching a show, like our show. She knows everything about us. We want you to get in her head so we are sure and then think of a way how to get her home and why she was put here in the first place” Sam explains

“”Oh no, I know that that is painful, I’m telling the truth, isn’t there another way?” You are scared, because you have seen how this is done.  
“”I’m sorry but no, this is the fastest and best way right now. I’m sorry” Cas tells and immediately gets into your head....


End file.
